This invention relates to a combination of devices to either support a hand-carried golf bag in an upright position while it is at rest, or to convert it to a hand-pulled golf cart which stands by itself in a nearly upright position while at rest.
Many attempts have been made in the past to provide a golf bag support. The following United States patents are directed to this: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,666,221; 3,435,866; 3,191,900; 3,075,783; 2,453,565; 1,926,184; 1,488,389; 1,452,084; 1,444,357; and 1,291,359. Also numerous attempts have been made to provide a satisfactory hand-pulled, easily storable, golf cart. The following United States patents are directed to this: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,735,997; 3,708,004; 3,479,052; 3,471,162; 3,096,992; 3,079,166; 2,992,012; 2,989,319; 2,890,061;2,817,538 and 2,786,693. Of the above 2,817,538 is a cart and stand but does not have a detachable wheel carriage. There is, however, a need for something which embodies the features necessary to allow easy conversion from a golf bag with a support to a hand-pulled cart and which is, at the same time, quick and easy to convert, light in weight, economically feasible, which requires a minimum of stowage space, and which is readily compatible with the main function of a golf bag and does not interfere with, or to a very minimal degree, the other elements of that function, which is to contain golf clubs, golf balls, and other related equipment used in the game.
In a broad aspect the present invention relates to apparatus to be used with a golf bag. It includes a hollow tubular member through which a rod, pointed on one end and forming a handle on the other end, is inserted. The tubular member is placed parallel to the longitudinal axis of the bag and is attached to the upper end of the bag. The rod is longer than the bag and is sharpened at one end to facilitate insertion into the ground to support the bag in an upright position, while the other end of the rod is formed to become a handle which has the dual purpose of providing a means for inserting the rod into the ground and, when the wheel carriage is attached, is used as a handle for towing the cart.
The particular objective of this invention is to provide for versatility in golf equipment at low cost which is light in weight and which requires minimum storage space. Other objectives will become apparent from the detailed description and accompanying drawing which is part of this specification.